


Bare

by TheGreenMeridian



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, I wasn’t even into this before I started writing it, M/M, Shaving Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeridian/pseuds/TheGreenMeridian
Summary: Inspired by Boris’ grooming rituals, Valery wonders what it would be like if his lover helped him shave.





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Born of a tumblr post in which the lovely elenatria accidentally gave me a shaving kink somehow.

“Does it feel better?” Valery asked, looking up at Boris.

“Does what feel better?”

“Being shaved. Can you... feel more?”

Boris began to chuckle, his laughter turning into a deep moan as Valery’s tongue traced over the seam of his sac. “Fuck, don’t ask me things when you’re doing that.”

Valery sat back on his heels and Boris groaned in frustration. “Really, I want to know.”

“Yes, I can feel everything. Like what you were just doing, why don’t you get back to that, hm?”

“Would you like it if I shaved?”

Boris sighed. “You’re perfect as you are, Valera. Scruffy suits you. And you’re soft. Feels nice to touch.

Valery swallowed. A thought had been bouncing around his head for some time, something undoubtedly strange, and trying to find the courage to bring it up was difficult. Even after all this time with Boris, discovering how passionate and willing to please the older man was, he still feared ridicule for his more interesting desires.

“Come on, spit it out. I can see that mind of yours turning.”

“I... would you... shave me?”

Boris blinked. “You want me to shave your balls?”

“Sorry, it’s a stupid idea.”

He made to climb off the bed but Boris grabbed his wrist. “It’s not stupid. Fuck, get in the bathroom. I want to do it.”

There really was no explanation for why the idea of shaving Valery held so much appeal for him but it did. Maybe it was the level of trust it implied, maybe it was getting to be so fully focussed on one of his favourite parts of Valery’s body. Whatever the reason, he knew he wanted this for him.

They were silent as Boris filled the sink with warm water, and Valery shifted nervously, blushing down the length of his body. Boris dipped a face cloth in the water and carefully pressed it to Valery’s sac. He hissed.

“Not too hot?”

Valery shook his head and Boris kissed him as he gently wet his lover’s skin. Valery was rock hard against his arm, and not for the first time, Boris marvelled at how wonderfully responsive he could be. Each brush against the head of his cock earned Boris a whimper and a slight tip forward of his hips, each caress of his testicles caused Valery to shudder and dig his fingers into Boris’ back.

“Boris, I... would you do... more? I want you to shave everything.”

His voice was quiet, that endearing shyness Boris had fallen in love with shining through. Wordlessly, he rewet the cloth and rubbed it over Valery’s pubic mound and between his buttocks, more than a little astonished at how excited to start he was becoming. Finally satisfied that Valery was ready to be soaped, he pulled back and closed the toilet seat.

“I’ll sit here, stand in front of me, that’s it,” he said as he reached for the soap. “Try and stay still for me, ok?”

Valery nodded and took his place, allowing Boris to push his legs further apart. He watched with his lip between his teeth as Boris lathered the soap in his hands. After another nod of consent, Boris’ hands were on him, carefully massaging the soap into his skin. The moan burst forth before he could stop it and echoed around the bathroom.

“If you keep making noises like that, I’m going to have to stop and just take you right here,” Boris growled, slipping his hand between Valery’s cheeks and rubbing his thumb teasingly across his entrance. “Or do you want me to start shaving you now?”

“Please...” Valery said weakly. 

Boris carefully put a fresh blade in his razor, dipped it in the water. “Stay still, love.”

The first drag of the razor over such sensitive skin sent a shiver down his spine. The sensation was like nothing he’d felt before, certainly not like shaving his face at all. Each little rasp sounded decibels louder than it really was in the small room and the gentle pressure of the blade against such a delicate part of him was strangely thrilling. Boris worked his way over his sac in increments, slowly baring his skin to the cool air for the first time since he’d hit puberty, running his thumb over each freshly shaved area to check for any hairs he may have missed. It was stunningly tender, and knowing he trusted this man to do this to him only heightened his enjoyment. He let his eyes slide close as he focussed on every movement Boris made, every time his warm breath hit a new patch of skin, every soft hum of approval at his work. There was something oddly relaxing about the whole process, and he let himself be turned and repositioned without complaint, even obeying Boris’ order to bend over and spread himself without a hint of his usual embarrassment at being on display. The feeling of being shaved there was different to that of having his testicles shaved, but no less enjoyable. Boris seemed to be enjoying himself too, quietly groaning in satisfaction as he guarded the delicate skin of Valery’s entrance with his thumb. Again and again the razor moved across him slowly, disappearing to be rinsed in the sink and returning to take a little more away, until finally, he felt himself being wiped clean with the cloth.

“There we go, Valera. Beautiful and bare. Stay there, I have some oil to put on your skin, stop it from reacting badly.”

Rubbing the oil into the bare skin of Valery’s most intimate areas was enough to make Boris feel lightheaded. He had been truthful when he’d told Valery how much he enjoyed his body hair, feeling the thick, musky tangle against his own shaved skin had always been a source of much arousal for him. And the varying colours of the hair, from practically translucent blond to dark copper, looked wonderful against Valery’s creamy skin. But there was something about knowing nobody had ever felt Valery like this that had him desperate to show him the wonderful sensitivity being hairless could afford a man and the wonderful softness present on the rest of Valery’s body was even more pronounced in these secret places.

“Come on, love. Let me get you back on the bed so I can look at you properly,” he said, with one last swipe across the now smooth skin around Valery’s entrance. 

Valery allowed himself to be lead back to the bedroom and shivered at the soft groan Boris made when he lay down and spread his legs. The slight draft from the open window fluttered across his naked skin and he felt his skin tighten in response. It was amazing, like he was feeling everything for the first time.

Boris stood at the end of the bed and admired the sight of Valery completely bare. He could see freckles that had once been hidden beneath hair, even a small beauty spot on Valery’s scrotum that he found himself wanting to kiss. He moved to kneel between Valery’s legs and ran his fingers over him, the remains of the skin oil letting him glide delicately across sensitive areas with a barely-there touch, causing Valery to shudder and moan beneath his attentions.

“Feels good, Valera?”

“Oh! I-it’s so... Borja please...”

The first swipe of Boris’ tongue across his balls almost pushed him to the edge. He’d always enjoyed Boris’ mouth there, but without the barrier of hair it was almost as though he could feel each individual taste bud on the man’s tongue. Boris traced along the furrows of his sac until Valery began grinding up into the air, then moved to suck a kiss to his perineum and lap at his hole. The slightly chapped surface of Boris’ lips dragged across tender skin, the beginnings of his stubble scraped pleasantly over his inner thighs. There was simply so much to feel. 

“I need to come, Borja, please... I’m so close,” he gasped. 

Boris smiled against him and took a testicle in his mouth, sucking gently and moaning around it, sending vibrations through Valery’s body. He too was close, almost as desperate for his own release as he was to bring Valery to his peak. With great reluctance, he let the delicate organ fall from his mouth.

“Can you feel me, Valera? It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“God, Borja, just... fuck!”

Valery whined and wrapped a hand around himself, beginning to pant as he stroked himself and chased completion. With a growl that surprised even himself, Boris roughly flipped him over and pulled him into his knees, burying his face between Valery’s ample buttocks and licking at his entrance furiously as the the man writhed and struggled to stay upright. He was constantly moaning now, a high, desperate keen as he fumbled at his cock while Boris plunged into him again and again. Every harsh exhale against his wet skin sent shivers through him, the new level of sensitivity was unbearable and he wondered in a haze if he could come just from the feeling of Boris’ tongue on his hairless body.

“Fuck me! Oh Borja, please, just fuck me, I’m ready,” he gasped, aching with the need to be filled.

Boris was on his knees and lining himself up almost immediately, swiping his cock through the saliva and oil covering Valery’s entrance before pushing into him and cursing at the feel of barely prepared muscles squeezing viciously around his cock.

“Not gonna last... shit, you feel so fucking tight,” he groaned as he fucked into Valery with little mercy.

Each push forward sent shockwaves through Valery, his hole clenching and fluttering in response to the feeling of Boris pounding into his prostate and the soft slap of Boris’s balls into his own. He grabbed at his cock again, needing only a harsh squeeze of his dripping head before he was sobbing and pulsing his release into his hand. Boris slammed into him hard and groaned his name through gritted teeth as he emptied into him from the harsh spasms of Valery coming around him, his fingers digging bruises into the flesh of Valery’s hips.

Boris collapsed, still buried within him. Valery enjoyed the heavy weight pushing the breath from his lungs and reached behind him to take one of Boris’ hands in his own. It felt like an age before Boris found the strength to roll away and pull Valery back against his chest in his usual display of post-sex possessiveness, biting at Valery’s neck and mumbling love into his skin. Valery felt Boris’ release trickling from his body and shivered. He doubted he could be bothered with the constant upkeep needed to be clean shaven, he only begrudgingly shaved his face, but if this was what having Boris do it for him was like, well, maybe he could be willing to spend the extra time once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com


End file.
